


CAMPING (JOSH PIETERS X READER)

by RealLifeAmateur



Category: josh pieters - Fandom, the buttercreams, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Camping, Reader Insert, Smut, YouTube, josh pieters - Freeform, the buttercreams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLifeAmateur/pseuds/RealLifeAmateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The buttercreams drag you along for their camping trip and you finally end up with your crush, Josh Pieters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I cannot believe you guys convinced me to go camping with a bunch of lads." You fake whined, grabbing your backpack and pillow out of the back of one of the SUVs.

"Come on, Y/n. You know none of us can cook." Jack teased.

Laughing, you dropped your stuff next to your tent bag. "Aww, no Nandos in the woods, huh?" you jabbed back.

"Mmmmmm, Nandos." Conor added, finally getting out of the SUV.

"Don't worry, Y/n. Caspar and I grew up camping outside. We'll help you take care of the pretty boys." Josh reassured you.

"Thank, God. I was afraid I was going to have to do everything." you laughed.

"That's it. I'm not a child, you know. I can help!" Jack started setting up his and Conor's tent. "Just watch. I'll have this up in no time."

"Calm down, cowboy. Let me know when you want help." you said, setting up your own tent.

You had your own small tent, Oli and Joe and Mikey had a large tent to share, Josh and Caspar had a large tent to share, and Conor and Jack had a small tent to share. You had yours up in no time, and you had your sleeping bag set out with all of your supplies organized in your tent.

Walking back to the trucks to grab your second bag, you looked around your camp site. Joe and Oli seemed to be doing okay, with Mikey being told to sit and watch. You assumed it was because Joe grew up in the country. Josh and Caspar were finished and already walking around looking for firewood. Jack and Conor on the other hand...Well, Jack was tangled in his own tent line and Conor was resting his head on Mikey's shoulder.

"Jaaaaack, how did you do this?" you asked, dropping your secret bag back in your tent.

"It's a process, Y/n. I don't need help. I'm just feeling it out." Jack said with fake confidence.

"Come on, hun. Let me help." you begged.

"Fine, fine. I swear we're missing parts, though. The instructions say to put these two long poles together, but I can't find them." He said, pointing at the instructions.

"Jack, there was a second bag that came with your tent. Did you leave it at the house?" you questioned, knowing deep down that he had.

"It's probably still in the truck." he replied, walking back to the SUVs.

Caspar and Josh had gotten a fire started and had pulled the ice chest and dry supplies to rest between your tent and theirs.

"Look at you guys." you commended Josh and Caspar.

They had you in stitches laughing by imitating cavemen and saying things like "fire pretty".

Throwing you over his shoulder, Josh said "caveman like pretty woman" dropping you back by the SUVs and Jack, who was just staring into the back of the truck.

"So uh, funny story. I blame Conor, really. We, uh...The thing is..." Jack mumbled.

"Oh, Jack. You forgot it, huh?" you laughed.

"It was on purpose." Jack tried to cover for himself, throwing his arm around your shoulders. "I planned it this way so that I could snuggle up in your tent with you."

"HA! Yeah, right. Not happening, hun." You laughed.

"Well, what's the plan?" Joe walked up. "Someone has to bunk with you, Y/n. Sorry, love. Three will fit in Caspar and Josh's tent and two will fit in yours since we already have three in ours"

"So this comes down to who I will let share my tent with me?" you asked, looking at the seven boys. You actually liked one of them, but did you want to risk making it obvious?

Joe grabbed your hand, pulling you away from the other boys. "Adult meeting." he had said, leaving the boys to grumble about how they were adults too. You two just happened to be the oldest.

"I know you like Josh." he said, just staring at you waiting for a response. After you didn't say anything, he continued. "I vote you pick him. One, you guys are good friends and you've crashed in his bed before anyways. And two, I know he likes you back. Don't tell him I told you or that giant ginger will skin me alive."

"WHAT?!" you said a lot louder than you had intended. All of the boys looked over to you guys and Joe started laughing.

"Just use the excuse that you've bunked together before. It's perfect." Joe replied, ignoring your question.

"Are you pranking me?" you asked him.

"No, love. I'm not that evil. I know he likes you and I think you'd make a right cute couple. Let’s go back before they start questioning us." he replied.

"Thanks." you said to Joe, trying to keep your cheeks from turning red.

"Alright folks, Jack and Conor will crash with Caspar in the big tent and Josh will crash with Y/n as they've already bunked together a dozen times." Joe spoke, walking to the SUVs to grab the rest of his stuff.

"Plus, Caspar and Jack are the cuddliest, so we figured we'd dodge a bullet by putting them together." you added, teasing them.

"Oh, fuck my life." Conor faked annoyance.

"Shut up, mate. You're just as bad as we are." Caspar replied.

"That's true actually." Conor looked at Jack before tackling him into the tent. "Cuddle party!" he yelled, everyone hearing Jack swearing at his brother.

Josh went to his old tent to grab his stuff and showed up at yours looking a bit sheepish. "Hey, are you sure you're okay sharing? I could always sleep in one of the trucks." he offered.

"Of course it's okay. Josh, I'd rather you than any of the other lads. Plus, like Joe said, I've crashed in your room loads." You gave him a smile grabbing his stuff and pulling it inside the tent.

"True. I'm actually glad I don't have to share with Caspar. Camping always makes him gassy and he insists on sleeping naked." Josh laughed.

After everyone had set up the inside of their tents, you and Josh started working on dinner. Grabbing the ice chest, you pulled out a few things. Deciding to do breakfast for dinner, you grabbed bacon, eggs, and potatoes. You boiled the potatoes before replacing the pot with a pan. Frying the bacon first for the fat, you then fried the potatoes and the eggs in the bacon grease.

"Oh, my God. I didn't know camp food could smell this good." Conor complimented, coming to sit by the fire. He had grabbed paper plates, plastic forks, and water bottles from one of the SUVs.

"Thank you." you replied.

"Awww, look at you two. You're like a married couple." Joe teased you and Josh, making you blush.

"You tease, but I'll take Y/n as my camping wife any day of the week. You only get to choose between Oli and Mikey." Josh shot back.

"Hey! I'd make a great wife." Oli replied, picking a random weed flower and handing it to Joe.

"Thank you, m'lady." Joe played it up, throwing an arm around Oli.

"Looks like you've got Mikey as a mistress then." Jack said.

"I'm happy. I'm in a Maynard sandwich." Caspar joked, pulling them both to him.

"I vote we call Josh and Y/n 'mom and dad' the whole time we're out here." Joe replied.

"Awww, mommy and daddy" Mikey said, helping hand the food out to the boys. 

"You just called Josh 'daddy'" Jack replied, getting in a coughing fit because he laughed so hard.

"Kinky." you replied. "But no one is allowed to call me mommy. I'll hide your toilet paper if you do." you threatened.

The evening wound down quite nicely. Everyone had changed into warmer clothes and you had broken out the s'more ingredients.

"We should play a game!" Joe got excited. "We already promised not to record anything that happens on our week away from the city, so you have to answer honestly....We should play Never Have I Ever."

"That's only fun if you're drinking, though." Conor whined, having realized half way through our drive up here that the Maynard's didn't pack any of the alcohol they had purchased.

"I knew I'd end up saving the day, eventually." You said, standing up from your place in between Josh and Mikey to go to your tent. Time for your secret bag.

"You brilliant girl." Jack complimented you, watching you walk back with 4 entire bottles of alcohol.

"I've got two bottles of Vodka, a handle of Rum and a handle of my favorite....Fireball." You said, also telling one of the boys to go grab cups and some drinks for mixers from the ice chest.

"Will you actually marry me?" Josh teased, helping you make a little drink station.

"Who knows what will happen after I get my hands on this." you said, opening the Fireball.

"Well if you turn down Josh's proposal, I'm next in line to ask." Conor joked, making himself a cran/vodka.

"Alright, alright. Leave the woman alone." Caspar said to the group. "Thank you for covering our asses, Y/n."

"You're welcome, Casp." you replied.

"Who wants to go first?" Oli asked, making a rum/soda.

"I'll go." Mikey spoke up. "Never have I ever been camping before this trip."

Joe, Caspar, Josh, and you all took a sip of your drinks. "Good one, LP." you shot him a smile.

"Alright, never have I ever had sex outdoors." Oli added.

Jack, Josh, and Joe all drank and then Joe stared at you until you took a sip of your drink. "You have to be honest, Y/n!" Joe laughed.

"I'm the only girl here, give me a break. Fine, fine. I'll fess up when I've done something, but this information stays in the group!" You laughed.

"Of course. Your secrets are safe with me." Josh replied. "Never have I ever had sex in a car."

Conor, Caspar, Joe, Jack, and Oli all drank. "Mate, you've had sex in a car?" Josh asked Oli.

"Just because I was a late bloomer doesn't mean I'm not adventurous." Oli scoffed. "To be fair, it was inside a garage. We just didn't want my parents to hear us in my room"

Everyone, including Oli, laughed. Conor spoke up next. "Never have I ever showered with someone else here."

Everyone looked at you since you were the only girl. You and Joe made eye contact and he asked "Does that one time count?" and everyone went mental. "Lads, lads wait. We filmed a video with Zoe and Alfie and ended up covered in egg and flour, but we were fully clothed! We were fully clothed!"

You noticed that Josh looked a bit relieved and just a bit of hope was blooming in your chest. Maybe he really did like you. "Hey, I'll drink to it." you laughed, you and Joe taking sips of your drinks.

You noticed though that Jack and Josh also took sips of their drinks and you just HAD to know the story behind it. "Wait, wait, wait." You kept looking back and forth between the two of them.

"WHAT?!" Caspar added.

Jack turned bright red and Josh laughed so hard he almost fell off of the log you two were sitting on. "Spill!" Oli added.

"Oh, fine. Remember when we all got locked out of the flat in the rain?" Jack asked Conor.

"Yeah, your lips were blue it was so cold. We had to wait for Mikey to come over with his spare key." Conor replied.  
"Well, you went to shower in your own bathroom, you selfish prick, and Josh and I were left to fight over ours. Finally we just both ended stripping to our boxers and holding each other in the shower until the hot water was gone. Thankfully we were both pretty hammered so neither of us cared." Jack laughed.

"Aww that's quite cute." Mikey added.

"The things you find out about your friends when you go camping." Caspar said, faking a shamed look at Josh.

"Next question, please." Jack said.

You guys played for about an hour before everyone had gotten too drunk to continue. "Josh, can you make sure everyone in Caspar's tent is good for the night? I'm going to check on Joe's." you asked Josh.

"Will do." He replied, ducking into the boy's tent.

"Josh!" Caspar cheered, too drunk to know he shouldn't be yelling.

"Quiet, Casp. You're in the wilderness, you dork." Josh scolded him.

"So uh, got any cheeky plans tonight?" Conor teased Josh.

"Yeah, you and Y/n looked quite comfortable cuddled around the fire." Jack added.

"Oh, shut up. She's just my friend." Josh defended himself.

"Don't deny it, Josh. You're happy she picked you." Caspar said. "You know, Joe said she likes you. You should just see where it goes. We're here for almost a week."

"I will be a perfectly respectable gentleman." Josh stuck to his guns, not wanting to talk about you behind your back. "Are you guys good for the night?"

"We're good." Conor said, throwing a leg over one of Caspar's.

"I'm so glad I got to switch tents." Josh said as he zipped the boys up in their tent.

While Josh was talking to them, you were talking with Joe, Oli and LP. "You boys good for the night?" You had asked.

"Of course, love. I'll keep 'em safe." Joe said, throwing his arms around Mikey.

"Oi, what about me?" Oli added, fake pouting.

"I'm little. I can't cuddle both of you." Joe laughed, rolling over to Oli.

"I bet Josh is gonna sleep great tonight." Mikey said.

"Oh, shut up." you tried not to blush.

"Wait, you like Josh?" Oli said a bit too loud.

"Shut it, mate!" Joe punched him in the arm.

"Thanks, Joe." you laughed. "Does flipping everyone know?" you asked.

"I didn't until just now." Oli replied.

"I did, but you already knew that." Joe added.

"I um...I didn't know you liked him, but I know he likes you." Mikey added.

"I told you!" Joe shouted.

"SHUT UP! There aren't actual walls between us and them, you idiots!" you whisper yelled, scolding them.

Zipping the boys up, you went to check that the SUV's were locked up.

"Everything okay?" Josh asked, coming up to stand by you and the trucks.

"Yup! Just checking the trucks. We have both sets of keys, so they should be safe." you laughed.

"Seriously. I mean, I'm drunk, but I don't think we're nearly as drunk as the rest of the boys." Josh added, laughing with you.

Making your way back to your tent, you felt butterflies in your stomach. After crawling in, you watched Josh try to get comfortable in his sleeping bag. "You're just too tall." you teased him.

"Right? I have a blanket, too. I'll figure it out." he unzipped his sleeping bag trying to find a way to stay warm.

"Why don't we open the sleeping bags up and use them as a mattress and then use our blankets over top? We'll be plenty warm." you suggested, knowing that meant you'd end up cuddled together. It's not like it hadn't happened before. It happened every time you crashed at their flat.

"Oh, my God. You're a genius. Here, take this end." Josh and you started making your little make-shift bed.

"It's perfect!" You said, finishing up. "You need to turn around for a second, though. I cannot sleep in a bra."

"I'll just close my eyes. I think I'm drunker than I thought I was. The thought of moving anymore is exhausting." Josh replied with his eyes closed the whole time.

He looked adorable, and you just sat there staring at him for a second before you remembered you did actually have to take your bra off. "Just keep 'em closed." you laughed. "Oh, sweet relief." finally taking your bra off.

Turning your flashlight off, you put your sweater back on and climbed into the warm blanket nest you and Josh had made. "Night, Josh." you said, turning on your side facing away from him. When you didn't get a response, you assumed he was asleep. You grabbed your phone and set a quiet alarm for the morning so you could start on breakfast before everyone woke up.

Finally feeling yourself starting to fall asleep, you could feel Josh scoot a bit closer to you. A few minutes later, you felt his arms wind themselves around your torso, pulling you to his chest. He nuzzled his face into your pillow and you almost instantly heard his quiet snores. Grabbing your phone once more, you took a grainy and poorly lit photo of the two of you and then let the warmth of Josh's body lull you to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, your quiet alarm woke you up bright and early. You quickly shut it off, just in case it would wake someone else. As you stretched and let your eyes adjust to the light, you realized that you were still in Josh’s arms. The only difference is that you felt an unexpected guest pressed into your back. Blushing, but also trying not to giggle, you slowly tried to wiggle your way out of his grasp. You quickly realized this wasn’t helping when you heard a quiet moan come from behind you.

“Josh.” you whispered, thinking that waking him and acting like you didn’t notice his morning problem was the best option. “Josh!” you whispered a bit louder.

“What time is it?” He mumbled, pulling you tighter to his body.

Giggling, you replied “You can go back to bed, you just need to let go of me, first.”

“Oh, sorry.” He said, loosening his hold. You then saw him realize his predicament, blush, and scramble to cover himself with one of the blankets.

You giggled before you could stop yourself and saw him turn a deeper shade of red. He flipped over so his face was in the pillow and all you could see was his back. “Josh, stop it. I’m sorry I laughed.” You rubbed your hand up and down his back hoping he’d turn back over and you guys could laugh it off.

When he stayed face down, you decided to take it a step further. Trailing your fingers up into his hair, you added “You seemed fine when you moaned in my ear a minute ago. Why are you shy all of a sudden?” He flipped over and stared at you with his mouth open.

“What?” he asked.

“Well, I tried to wiggle my way out of your arms so I could get up and make coffee and breakfast, but when I did it just made you moan and hold on tighter.

"Oh, dear God. Kill me now.” He replied, covering his face with his hands.

“Hey!” You grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face. “Stop it. Don’t be embarrassed. If it helps, you sounded really sexy.”

“You are not helping at all.” Josh said, trying and failing to hold in a laugh at this point.

“There’s the carefree boy I love.” laughing with him, his hands still in your hands. You realized how tense the moment had gotten with what you just said, so you cleared your throat. “I’m going to go figure breakfast out. You should go back to sleep.”

“I doubt I’ll be able to fall asleep now.” he laughed, noticing the same tension. “Sorry I smothered you last night. I was out after all we drank.”

“Don’t apologize. I really liked it.” you replied, trying not to blush. “Well, before I make this any more awkward, I’m going to go.” you laughed, getting up and leaving the tent.

You boiled water for French Press coffee, made omelet’s, and pulled out the pain killers and Gatorade for the boys who were most likely going to be hung over. Josh had come out and helped you about a half hour after you left the tent. You split up to wake up the boys, though this time you took opposite tents.

“Josh!” you whisper yelled. “Come look!”

Walking over to you, Josh looked in the tent door and saw all three boys spooning. Caspar in the middle, with Jack to his back and Conor to his tummy.

“Comfortable, boys?” Josh said into the tent, waking everyone up. “Come get food.”

You had to laugh at the looks on their faces when they woke up all cuddled together. “I’ll go wake the others” Josh said, going to Joe’s tent.

“How did you two sleep last night?” Joe asked you and Josh, joining the breakfast circle.

“Great, actually. I definitely picked the best bunk buddy.” you replied, smiling at Josh and enjoying your morning coffee.

“And after waking Caspar and those two up, I’m happy she picked me.” Josh added. “I definitely got the best cuddle partner.”

“Hey, I’m a great cuddler!” Jack acted offended.

“No, I’m jealous of Josh. You two stink.” Conor deadpanned.

“I can’t even argue with you there.” Caspar replied.

“We were fine in our tent.” Oli added.

“Yeah, we all snore and we all cuddle. No one gets annoyed.” Mikey said, laughing.

“I still don’t know how you made coffee in the woods, Y/n” Conor said. “Witchcraft.”

You had finished breakfast and everyone had gotten ready to explore.

“Mikey, you’re going to end up with very strange tan lines if you wear your socks like that.” Jack pointed out.

“There is supposed to be a lake nearby. I think I’m going to try to find it so we have a place to clean up tonight.” You said, looking at a map.

“I’ll go with Y/n. You guys are headed up to the look-out, right?” Joe asked the rest of the boys.

“Gotta get that Instagram pic.” Oli replied.

“Make sure everyone packs 2 water bottles and 2 protein bars each. Caspar has the small first-aid kit in his bag and Mikey has the fully charged walkie in his bag. Joe has the other one. Conor also has a map in case you get lost, and Oli has my epi-pen in case one of you nerds finds out you’re deathly allergic to whatever is out there to bite you.” you crossed everything off of your list.

“Thanks, mom!” everyone called out, making you laugh.

“Here, Josh.” Everyone else had started up the hill, so you handed him one of your back-up usb chargers. “Just in case y'all get stuck. I’d rather be safe.”

“Thanks, mom.” Josh smiled at you.

You smirked back. “No problem, daddy.” You turned and started off towards Joe in the direction of the lake. When you turned back around, Josh was still standing there with his mouth hanging open.

“JOSH!” Jack called. “Stop flirting and catch up!”

“What was that all about?” Joe asked.

“Oh, nothing.” you said, but you couldn’t keep the smile off of your face.

It turns out the Lake was only a 15 minute walk away from your camp site, so you sat down for a while and enjoyed the view.

“We can come out here in shifts to clean up. Less people, less awkward. Maybe group people by the tent they’re staying in.” Joe said.

“I’ll trek out here by myself after everyone else has bathed.” you said.

“No way! If you don’t want to go with Josh, I can switch with him. I promise I won’t look” He replied.

“Joe, it’s not a big deal. I can handle myself.” you hoped he’d drop it.

“Y/n, it’s not safe to go places out here by yourself. You’re the one that told me that!” He scolded you.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go with Josh. I know he’ll be a gentleman.” You gave in.

“You two do okay last night?” He asked. “I promise I’m not taking the piss, just being a friend.” he assured.

“Good, actually.” you answered, receiving a look. “Nothing happened! It was just a good night. We checked on everyone else and then went to bed. I woke up in his arms. How could it not be a good night?”

“Awww, you’re blushing.” he teased.

“Shut up.” you slapped his arm. “I’m too old to be giggly over a guy. You don’t have crush’s when you’re in your twenties, Joe.”

“Nah, I don’t think age matters. You’re allowed to get blushy over a boy. Especially a good one.” he replied.

“A good one, huh?” you asked.

“Yeah. Big brother Joe approves.” he smiled at you.

“Lets hike around the lake.” you suggested, standing up and grabbing your bag.

Meanwhile, back with the rest of the boys…

Josh had caught up with everyone after putting the charger in his bag.

“Could you be anymore obvious?” Conor teased him.

“Um…She just called me daddy. I don’t think that was my fault.” Josh replied, still shocked at what you said.

“Yeah right.” Oli snipped, thinking Josh was kidding. When he was met with Josh’s stare, he second guessed it. “Wait, what?!”

“I’m telling you. She handed me a portable charger, I said ‘thanks mom’, and she said 'no problem, daddy.’”

There were a mix of laughs and innuendos that lasted pretty much the entire way up to the look-out. Eventually, the banter was about something other that you and Josh.

“This place is beautiful. I really didn’t think I’d last a day out of the city, but this is incredible.” Conor said after they finally made it to the look-out. “I should try writing out here.”

“Just make sure you don’t wander anywhere without a partner.” Caspar added

“Oh, look. You can see the lake.” Mikey pointed out.

“And your lover.” Jack whacked Josh on the back.

“Mikey, give me the walkie?” Josh asked, grabbing it once it was out of Lp’s bag.

“Papa bear to Momma bear, you copy?” Josh spoke into the walkie, making the boys laugh. They could see you and Joe stop walking.

Grabbing your walkie from Joe you replied. “This is Momma bear. I read you loud and clear.” You and Joe were also laughing.

“I really hope they aren’t stuck somewhere.” Joe said.

“Look up to your right.” was all that came back through the walkie. You and Joe turned, scanning the hillside looking for something. At the very top at the look-out spot, you could see the 6 boys.

“You made it alive!” you said into the wakie. “Is it gorgeous up there?”

“The view is incredible.” Josh replied.

You could actually hear the boys yelling and cheering from where they were.

“Nerds. All of you. Meet you back at camp soon?” Joe grabbed the walkie.

“We’ll head down in a bit.” Josh replied. “I think a few of the boys wanted to enjoy the view a while longer.”

Grabbing the walkie back, you responded. “Okay. We’re going to head back and start cooking here shortly. Just don’t split up. Be safe. See you soon.”

Jack grabbed the walkie, “Don’t worry. Daddy will keep us safe.” You heard the boys cheering and cat calling again and you couldn’t help but crack up laughing.

“Did Jack just call Josh 'daddy?’” Joe asked.

All you said into the walkie was “He better. Momma bear out.”

You heard Jack screaming and when you looked up Josh was chasing him. Probably as payback for the Daddy crack.


	3. Chapter 3

After your short hike back, you and Joe got the fire going again. "What should we make for dinner?" Joe asked.

 

"I vote we grill burgers and veggies. Super easy and we have loads of supplies." you replied. "Easy to clean up, too."

 

"Perfect. And of course, alcohol. We need to pick another game, though. I don't think there are many Never Have I Ever questions left that don't reveal things we don't actually want to know." he laughed.

 

"Seriously. Truth or Dare?" you suggested. "I'll stay sober, though. I don't want to have to bandage up a drunk while I'm drunk."

 

"Truth or Dare is perfect. Even better if they don't know you're sober. We should probably take our turns cleaning up at the lake before we start drinking, though." Joe pointed out.

 

"Good plan. I don't think anyone fancies drowning."

 

Dinner went over without a hitch and you were starting your lake shifts. "I suggest that Caspar, Conor, and Jack go while it's still light out. You guys haven't been to the lake, so I'd rather you not get lost." Joe suggested.

 

Handing Caspar the shower caddy, you told them the quickest way to the lake. "Be safe!" you called out after them.

 

They returned about 40 minutes later looking much cleaner. Thankfully it was still light and warm out, so you told Joe, Oli, and Mikey to take the next shift.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to go first?" Joe asked for the third time. "Why are we making the girl go last?"

 

"Joe, I'm fine. I'd rather go last. Just be safe and hurry back." you checked that nothing in the caddy needed refilled.

 

Finally, it was your turn. "Hey Josh, they're back. Don't forget your towel and clean clothes." you said, grabbing your stuff. "We still have a bit of light, but we'll probably be walking back in the dark so grab a flashlight."

 

You started walking to the lake, but noticed Josh was still at the tent. "You coming?" you asked.

 

"Uh, yeah. Just a second." He dipped back in the tent and then joined you.

 

"How was the look-out?" you asked, trying to talk about anything but the fact that you were about to be naked together.

 

"It was beautiful. The lake actually goes all the way around the hill we were on." he replied.

 

"We'll have to make another trip up there for pictures before we leave." you suggested.

 

"Definitely. I know Conor wants to go back up and spend some time writing." Josh remembered.

 

Arriving at the lake, you pointed out the small wooden dock it would be easiest to bathe by. "Hey, I vote we both go in at the same time and just face opposite directions. Thoughts?" you suggested.

 

"Works for me. I promise you can trust me." Josh said, seeming really sincere.

 

Standing facing away from each other, you undressed, grabbed your shower stuff, and walked into the lake. "It's so cold!" he squeaked.

 

"You get used to it pretty quickly. Like a swimming pool." you laughed.

 

It felt great to finally wash your hair. You had just rinsed your hair when you looked up and saw how full the moon looked. You couldn't really see it until it had gotten dark. "Josh, look at the moon."

 

"But...Y/n I have to look towards you to see it." Josh said.

 

"Josh, It's dark outside and I'm all the way in the water. It's fine, just look!" you replied, wanting him to see how beautiful the whole scene looked. The moonlight lit the mountain ridge and the lake and it was just gorgeous.

 

You could feel the water ripple behind you, telling you Josh had turned. "It's beautiful." you said, still looking at the moon.

 

"Permission to be cheesy?" you heard Josh ask, his voice sounding a bit unsteady.

 

"You don't need permission." you quipped.

 

"You're prettier." was all he said.

 

Turning in the water to face him, he wasn't looking at the moon. He was looking at you. "Wow, sir. You went full cheese. Romantic setting, skinny dipping, full moon." you laughed, swimming towards him.

 

He laughed too, glad you didn't reject his compliment. "What can I say? I'm a cheesy guy." Realizing just how perfect your moment was, he added "I mean it, though. You're beautiful."

 

You swam until you were about a foot from him, still hidden in the water, you felt safe. "Thank you." you blushed, thankful for the darkness.

 

"I don't want to um...you know. Make things awkward. We're sharing a tent and we're great friends and I don't want to ruin..." Josh had gone into a full spiral of trying not to make you feel uncomfortable.

 

Realizing how anxious he was about this, you simply grabbed the soap and started moving your hands across his chest and shoulders. "Josh, calm down."

 

He stayed quiet with his eyes never leaving you while you slowly worked your hands over his torso. You pulled him flush against you while you did the same to his back, adding more soap. You felt his hands come to rest on your back and you felt a little braver.

 

"Here." you said, handing him the soap. Moving your hands to his back, again, you hoped he took the hint.

 

He lathered up his hands and slowly rubbed them over your shoulders and your back, but he never let his hands roam anywhere else. Making sure the soap was rinsed off of Josh, you turned in his arms, putting your back against his chest. Adding more soap to his hands, you felt him start to clean the skin of your stomach.

 

"I'm just going to come out with it." you said, his hands still on your stomach. "I really like you." His hands froze and your stomach dropped. "It's okay if you don't like me like that, Josh." you said starting to put some distance between your bodies.

 

His arms immediately closed around you and pulled you back to him. "Y/n, I think it's pretty obvious I like you. I just never plucked up the courage to do anything about it." he replied. "Please don't swim away." he asked.

 

Nodding your head, you let yourself relax back into his arms. He added more soap to his hands, slowly making his way further up your torso. "Is this okay?" he asked.

 

"Definitely." you replied, gasping a bit as his hands made their way to your breasts.

 

"I've liked you since I met you." he said, dipping his lips to meet your neck.

 

"Mmmm, same. You should have said something. I didn't know until Joe told me, and even then, I thought he was playing with me." you replied.

 

You had goose bumps all over your body. Partially from the cold, but mostly from feeling Josh's hands against your skin. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think you'd go for a guy like me. I also thought you liked Joe for the longest time." he responded.

 

You laughed, turning around to face him. "Joe is like my brother." You pulled yourself to Josh, throwing your arms around his neck. "And I quite like a guy like you." you said before chastely kissing him on the lips and swimming away. "Come on! They're going to come looking for us if we don't get back soon."

 

Swimming back to land, you realized you still had to get out of the lake completely naked.

 

"Hey, let me get out first and grab your towel for you." Josh said, climbing out of the water.

 

"You're the best." you replied, thankful you'd be warm soon. "And I have to say, I have a great view." you said, looking at Josh's naked ass.

 

"I aim to please." he laughed, drying off and throwing his sweats on. "Here." he stood near the water with your towel open in his arms.

 

You ran to the towel, hoping you didn't look horrible. "Thank you." you said, quickly covering up.

 

Putting his arms around you, Josh squashed your fears. "You're beautiful." he said, kissing you on the lips before finishing getting dressed.

 

After you were both ready to go, Josh threw you one of his sweatshirts. "This is what I went back in the tent for. I didn't want you to be cold."

 

"Awww. Thanks, love." you threw it on, loving that it smelled just like Josh.

 

Throwing his arm over your shoulder, you two hiked back to camp. By the time you arrived, the alcohol had already been broken out and everyone was sitting around the fire. "I'll drop our stuff off in our tent." Josh said, grabbing your bag from you.

 

"How was the water?" Joe asked.

 

"Perfect. The view is gorgeous too. Full moon and everything." you replied.

 

"Josh's white ass is a full moon." Jack mumbled to Conor.

 

"Well, I mean. I saw that too, but the actual moon was gorgeous." you laughed.

 

"What about my ass?" Josh asked as he found his seat next to you.

 

"Jack?" you laughed. "What were you saying about Josh's ass?"

 

"*cough* um, nothing. Nothing of the sort." he replied.

 

All of a sudden from above you all, you heard Oli reply. "Y/n said she saw a full moon, so Jack said 'Josh's ass is a full moon' and Y/n said she indeed saw your ass, but that the actual moon was also full." Looking up you saw Oli White sitting half way up a 30 foot tree.

 

"I take it you already started truth or dare?" you asked Joe with a stern face.

 

"About that...How do you climb down trees?" he replied, looking guilty.

 

"Hold tight, Oli." you said, looking at the tree. "Josh, can you give me a boost to that branch?"

 

"No problem." he said, hoisting you up.

 

Making your way to Oli, you told him how to get back down. Pointing at different branches and divots in the tree, you assured him he wouldn't fall as long as he didn't panic. "Josh, when he gets to the bottom branch, can you help him down?"

 

"I got you Oli." Josh reassured him.

 

Carefully making his way down the tree, Oli finally made it to the bottom and Josh got him safely to the ground. You were close behind him, still a bit mad at Joe for starting the shenanigans early.

 

"Thanks, love." you told Josh after being lowered to the ground. "Joe, I'm going to find a way to get you back." you fake threatened.

 

"I've been up there nearly a bloody half hour." Oli said, snuggling up to Mikey.

 

"I told you you'd be rescued." Mikey teased, throwing an arm around Oli.

 

"Well, whose turn is it?" you laughed at the pair.

 

"I think it's Conor's", Caspar said.

 

"Alright, y/n. Truth or dare." He asked you.

 

"Dare." you replied.

 

"I dare you to pick someone to take a body shot off of you."

 

"No problem. Josh? What are you drinking tonight?" you asked, seeing everyone's mouths drop open with how quickly and easily you picked.

 

"I think I'll try the Fireball." he said, grabbing the bottle.

 

Doing the body shot without hesitation, you and Josh quickly sat up and you looked around the group. "Alright, Caspar. Truth or dare."

 

"Wait, wait." said Joe.

 

"Holy shit." said Oli.

 

and "That was hot." said Jack.

 

"What?" you faked confusion.

 

"OOohhhhh, you and Josh hooked up at the lake!" Joe stood up with an accusatory pointed finger. "That's why you're not awkward anymore!"

 

You and Josh busted up laughing.

 

"Sorry boys, I don't kiss and tell." Josh said, putting his arm around you and pulling you closer to him.

 

"Well it's about bloody time!" Joe said. "And Caspar, you owe me twenty quid."

 

"I know, I know." he replied.

 

"Wait, you took bets?" you asked.

 

"I never thought Josh would grow a pair and ask you!" Caspar teased.

 

"I bet you two would end up together before we left for home." Joe added.

 

"Well I don't know what Josh thinks, but I hope that is where this is heading." you said, looking up at Josh.

 

"I was going to ask you to officially be my girlfriend on a romantic walk or something, but these losers kind of ruined my plan." Josh laughed, looking nervous. "So uh...Can we um..."

 

"Yes, Josh." you said, interrupting his nervous ramble. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." you pulled him into a kiss.

 

"YEAH!" "Oh, boy!" "Yeah, Buddy!" Cheers were heard all around the fire.

 

"Oh, hush. My cheeks hurt from laughing." you said, covering your blushy cheeks with your sweater covered hands. "Who's next?" you called out, continuing the Truth or Dare game.

 

That night ended much like the last, but you were sober. You were glad you'd stayed sober, actually. You wanted to wake up early again and it's better that you didn't feel like crap in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting the other 6 boys stowed away in their tents, you crawled into your own tent and quickly changed while Josh was setting the fire up for overnight. Walking back out to check on Josh, you saw him just sitting by the fire. "Hey." you said, sitting down next to him on the log.

 

"Hey." he put his arm around you.

 

"Why are you still out here?" you asked, seeing he had already finished setting the fire up.

 

"It's stupid. Let's just go to bed." he went to stand up, but you put your arms around his middle.

 

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you." you comforted him.

 

"I was just nervous. I didn't know if you expected anything tonight and I'm awkward and tipsy and I just let my brain think to much about it." He replied, ducking his head.

 

"Hey." You turned his head to face yours. "Please, please don't ever think you can't just talk to me." you said, pecking him on the lips. "And I don't expect you to be anything but yourself. Ever."

 

"Thanks. I think I let the guys get to me too." He laughed a bit.

 

"I like you because you're you. Don't try to be more like one of the other guys. Let's go to bed, love." you replied, standing up and pulling him by the hand to the tent. "Want me to wait outside while you change?" you asked, trying to make him comfortable.

 

"Nope. I'm not leaving you outside by yourself." he smiled at you, pulling you into the tent.

 

He quickly changed into more comfortable sleep pants and had sat down to look for the shirt he had slept in last night when you started tracing the lines of his back with your fingers. When he got the goosebumps, you stopped and apologized.

 

"Sorry, love. I couldn't resist. It's something I always wanted to do watching you walk around the flat half naked all the time." you giggled.

 

"No, uh. Don't apologize. It actually felt really nice." he replied, turning off the light in your tent. Giving up on finding his shirt, he crawled under the covers with you.

 

"Aren't you going to be cold, goober?" You asked him.

 

"If I wake up cold, I'll throw something on. Right now I quite like the idea of you keeping me warm." He replied, reaching out and resting his hand on your side.

 

"Do you?" you said, scooting closer to him. "Where did shy Josh go?" you teased. Feeling him run his hands up under the back of your shirt, you got butterflies in your stomach. "Not that I'm complaining."

 

"I don't know. I think you scared him away." he joked, trailing his lips across your jaw and down your neck.

 

"Mmmm." you moaned in response, trying to stay quiet knowing your tent wasn't that far from the others.

 

Rolling you two so Josh held himself up on his elbows and laid between your legs, he slowly kissed his way across your collar bone to the center of your chest. You tangled your fingers in his hair, enjoying his feather light touch. Right when you started running your hands down Josh's back, you both heard someone stumble out of a tent.

 

"Oh, shit." you heard in a distinct Joe voice before hearing something hit the leaf covered dirt. You couldn't help but laugh. Josh collapsed, laying his head on your chest, giggling as well.

 

"So much for our moment." you said. "Want to go check on him? I have a feeling he just needs to pee. I don't want him walking anywhere alone."

 

Thrusting himself back up, he answered. "Of course." He kissed your lips and threw on the sweatshirt he had been wearing before. You also saw him discreetly adjust his pants "Joe, buddy? You okay?"

 

"Sorry, mate. I'm fine. Didn't mean to wake anybody, I just have to piss." Joe said in his adorable hammered voice.

 

Thinking it was hilarious, Josh walked him over to the edge of the trees away from the food and waited leaning on a tree.

 

"Did I interrupt anything saucy?" Joe asked, thinking he was kidding.

 

"Yeah, but we'd rather you be safe." Josh answered.

 

"Wait, I actually ruined sexy times?" Joe said loud enough for everyone to hear if they had been awake. You heard loud and clear, though.

 

"Mate, quiet. Don't wake the rest of the boys." Josh laughed at drunk Joe.

 

"All finished. Go get 'er tiger." Joe slapped Josh on the back, falling back into his tent.

 

Josh crawled back inside your shared tent, still chuckling. Taking his sweater off, he started searching for you under the covers.

 

"Joe knows about sexy times, does he?" you giggled.

 

"Well he knows about almost sexy times." Josh replied, his hands finally finding you. "Did you change?" he asks, feeling around under the covers, his hand landing on your bare thigh.

 

"Maybe." you all of a sudden didn't feel as confident about your decision.

 

"Well well well." Josh said, pulling you to him. "Maybe Joe didn't ruin sexy times." he laughed, making you feel loads better.

 

"We don't have to do anything. It just seemed like that is where this was going before boozy Joe fell out of his tent." you replied.

 

"It was. As long as you wanted it to, it definitely was." He assured you, his lips finding yours. "I am so glad you told me you liked me in the lake." Sitting up, Josh's hands pulled you with him by your thighs to straddle his lap. "I have wanted this longer than I'd like to admit."

 

"Thank God jack fucked his tent up. I don't think Joe would have convinced me you liked me back if we hadn't had to share a tent." you replied, running your hands up and down Josh's chest.

 

slipping his hands under your shirt, he pulled it over your head letting his hands graze down your skin as they found a place at your waist. Not being the most secure in your body, you were grateful for the dark. You put your arms around his neck, pressing your chests together and finding his lips once more with yours.

 

Josh slowly kissed his way back down your neck to your chest, putting space between your bodies again. His hands slipped down to your ass as his mouth found your breasts. You tried to stay quiet, but a few moans slipped out of your mouth. Josh whispered in your ear. "I cannot wait until we're somewhere you don't have to be quiet."

 

"Oh, God. Me too." you replied, your hands dipping lower and lower on Josh's body.

 

Palming his bulge through his pants, you heard Josh's muffled moan. Finding your lips once more, he asked you. "Are you 100% sure?"

 

"I'm a thousand percent in." you replied, starting to grind against Josh.

 

"Then we're doing this right." Josh said before he laid you down on your back and finished getting undressed. He was knelt between your knees as his hands found the top of your panties. He slowly pulled them down your legs until you were, like him, completely nude. You could see each other, but it was still very dark. Josh hovered over you, kissing your lips. And then your chest. And then your stomach. And then your hips, and then your thighs. He settled, however, right at your most sensitive area.

 

"Josh, you don't have to." you said, feeling a bit anxious.

 

"Doesn't mean I don't want to." he replied, rubbing his hands up and down your thighs.

 

"I just. You know..." you trailed off.

 

"What?" he asked, concerned something was wrong.

 

"I've never had someone do that before." you confessed.

 

He hovered over you, again, kissing your lips before replying. "Baby, don't be nervous. I love every bit of you and I want to make you feel good. Please just relax and let yourself enjoy it." He waited for your confirmation before doing anything more.

 

"Yeah, okay." you said, kissing him again.

 

You felt Josh's lips on the inside of your thigh as his fingers found their way into your folds. You slowly let yourself relax, enjoying the feelings and the attention. "Oh, God. I'm going to have to put a pillow over my mouth." you laughed.

 

Josh placed your legs over his shoulders as his mouth slowly dropped to your middle. Feeling his tongue make circles around your clit, you wondered why you had been so nervous. This felt wonderful. Josh felt wonderful. "Josh." you moaned his name, spurring him on. "Oh, God. Do that again." you said trying to stay quiet.

 

Josh used his lips to suck and pull at your clit, while his fingers found their way inside of you. First one and then two. You could feel a warmth in your lower tummy building up. One of his hands slipped up your torso to find your breast. His large hand gently cupped your breast and then he started to play with your nipples.

 

Focusing his mouth more, he figured out what made you squirm and soon enough your whole body was tense with your orgasm. Holding the pillow over your face, you loudly moaned his name, feeling the ripples of your climax slowly dissipate.

 

You could hear the foil wrapper of a condom and you pulled the pillow away from your face to see Josh staring down at your relaxed body. "Worth letting me try something new?" he asked.

 

"God, yes." you said, feeling him come to hover over you again. Capturing his lips, you let your hand wander down to his length. You lined his girth up with your opening and breathless, whispered in his ear. "It was the best orgasm I've ever had." 

 

Josh buried his face in your neck while he buried himself inside of you. He didn't thrust in and out. He wanted to make sure you were okay. He heard you gasp and looked up at you. "Want me to wait?"

 

"No. God, no. Start moving." you replied.

 

Josh was hung. There were no two ways around it. He was massive, but he was gentle and he felt amazing.

 

"Y/n." Josh had quietly moaned your name a few times. You knew he was holding himself up as not to crush you, and you had an idea.

 

"Baby, flip over." you said, putting your arms around his neck.

 

Josh laid back on the sleeping bag mattress while you straddled his lap, his impressive manhood completely sheathed in your warmth. You felt him slip a bit deeper inside you because of the position change and both of you made wonderfully sexual noises at the same time. His hands came to rest on your waist while you started to ride him.

 

Incoherent "Oh, my God"s and "You're incredible"s kept leaving Josh's mouth, and it just spurred you on. You started bouncing quicker, Josh's hands coming to play with your breasts. You felt your second orgasm building every time the tip of his dick hit that spot deep inside you. A few moments later you were shaking with pleasure and collapsed, letting Josh take over.

 

"I'm so close." he said, holding you against his chest. He thrust up into you a handful more times before climaxing himself.

 

You were both out of breath and laying limp, feeling each other's heart beats slowing down. You were the first to move, sliding to the sleeping back and sitting up. Grabbing your underwear, you put them and Josh's sweater on. You handed him his boxers and his sleep pants, and watched him redress after disposing of the condom. He pulled you back to lay on his chest, pulling a blanket over the both of you.

 

"I'm going to crush you." you laughed.

 

"Not a chance." he answered. "I want you as close to me as you can be." His hands started rubbing circles on your back. "Are you good?" he asked, sounding a bit nervous.

 

"Of course." you picked your head up and pecked him on the lips. "I'm perfect. You're perfect. Tonight was perfect." you said sleepily, a yawn getting the best of you.

 

"Good, love. Get some sleep." he replied.

 

"Hold on, let me set the alarm." you reached over to grab your phone.

 

"Make sure I wake up with you. I think early morning coffee snuggles are a must." he said,

 

"You're a genius." was the last thing you said before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When your alarm went off the next morning, you quickly reached and turned it off. You were snuggled into Josh's side with one of your legs thrown over his and your head on his chest. You gently sat up, as not to wake him. Throwing on a pair of sweats, you ran outside to get the fire going again and to set up the water to boil. When you returned to the tent, you woke Josh. Kissing him on the cheek once he was up. 

 

"I'm going to run and pee and then I'll check on the water for the coffee." You said, grabbing your bathroom bag, which included toilet roll, hand sanitizer, and your toothbrush and tooth paste. 

 

"You aren't going alone." Josh said, throwing on a sweater.

 

"Babe, I'm fine. It's daylight outside." You replied. 

 

"Still, I'm coming with you." He said, following you out of the tent. After walking a minute or so, he stopped you. "I'll wait here and you can go over behind those trees."

 

"Works for me." You said, finding a convenient spot. You also brushed your teeth. Walking back, you saw Josh sitting on a log waiting for you. 

 

"Feel better?" He joked. 

 

"Damn straight. Fresh breath and everything." You helped him up. 

 

"Oh, really?" He said mischievously. He surprised you by hoisting you up into his arms. 

 

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you couldn't help but laugh. "What's all this about, rowdy boy?"

 

Instead of answering you, he kissed you. Slowly walking closer and closer to a nearby tree, pinning to between his chest and the tree.

 

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" You asked, a bit breathless.

 

"I try." He said, kissing you once more before setting you down on your feet. 

 

"I could definitely get used to this." You said, grabbing his hand and walking back to camp. 

 

Breakfast went over famously, but your ice was now completely melted. 

 

"Anyone fancy driving an hour or so to stock back up on supplies?" You asked a bit later in the day. 

 

"I wanted to hike back up to the look-out, actually." Conor said.

 

"Me too!" You added.

 

Joe spoke next, sharing his plan. "Well, I know Oli and Mikey want to nap, and we need more firewood gathered. Why don't Josh and I take a truck to town, those two can nap, you and Conor can hike, and Caspar and Jack can gather firewood?"

 

"Works for us." Caspar said, Jack nodding in agreement. 

 

"I'm in." Josh said, grabbing his wallet and the keys.

 

"Oh thank God. I'm exhausted." Oli said, Mikey yawning in agreement. 

 

"Okay. Caspar, I'm leaving the second walkie with you and Jack." You said, gathering your things.

 

"Thank you for going up with me." Conor said once you started your hike. 

 

"Of course. Josh said you wanted to write and it sounded like a great idea." You replied.

 

"So, uh. You and Josh, yeah?" He asked, giving you a cheeky smile. 

 

"Yeah." You were already blushing. 

 

"Oh, you've got it bad." He laughed, making you laugh.

 

"I really, really do. I never thought we would happen, but yesterday was beyond perfect." You said. 

 

"Keep it up and I'll be writing about you two." He teased.

 

"I won't go into too much detail, then." You threw back. 

 

Caspar and Jack reorganized the camp site, throwing away trash and putting people's belongings back in their tents. Caspar found Josh's sweater on one of the logs by the fire and went to put it in your tent, but when he unzipped it he saw the condom wrapper inside the door. 

 

"Jack!" He called, "Joshy goooot laaaaaid." Caspar sang.

 

Jack looked and laughed. "That's it. One, I need a girl friend. The fact that Josh is getting laid and I'm not, upsets me. Two, I know for a fact that there's a box of condoms in the SUV they left and that you and Conor always have Condoms packed. We're throwing them all in their tent."

 

Making sure not to move anything, they covered the sleeping bag in condoms. Jack wrote a note that said "Could you be any louder!?" Even though he hadn't actually heard you guys. 

 

Joe and Josh had a full hour drive there and back. Mostly they caught up and listened to music. But Joe had to ask. 

 

"So did my drunken piss ruin your night?" Joe joked.

 

"Not at all, actually." Josh looked over a Joe with a faux smug look on his face.

 

"Oh, really?" Joe replied. "Do share."

 

"I feel bad talking about y/n when she's not here." He said. 

 

"You really are two peas in a pod." Joe laughed. "To be fair, y/n tells me everything, anyways." 

 

"You guys talk about your sex lives?" Josh asked, genuinely intrigued. 

 

"Mate, she's one of my best friends. One hell of a wingman, too." Joe answered. 

 

"That's true. Well, uh. Let me start by saying that it was literally the best day/night of my life. Like, no exaggeration. I have no clue how I ended up so lucky." Josh spilled.

 

"You're totally smitten." Joe teased. 

 

"How could I not be? The difference between yesterday morning, trying to awkwardly hide my boner, and last night...I never saw this coming. And we've been flirting for like a year."

 

"I bloody told you she liked you." Joe said in a dramatic voice. 

 

"Yeah, yeah." Josh replied. 

 

You and Conor slowly but surely made your way up to the look-out. “You weren’t kidding.” You said, taking in the view. “This is breathtakingly beautiful.”

 

“Right?” Conor responded, sitting down and unpacking his bag.

 

“Are you working on anything specific?” you asked.

 

“Kind of. I have this one line I’ve been trying to write a song around for a while, but I just keep getting stuck and end up trashing the rest of the lyrics.” He said, pulling out his torn up notebook.

 

“Well, let me hear it.” You two sat and threw ideas around for over an hour. You worked your way through a solid Verse, Bridge, and Chorus before Conor noticed a drop of water hit the page he was writing on. “Oh, shit. How did we not notice it was getting cloudy?” he asked.

 

“Damn, it looks like it might get bad.” You helped pack everything up.

 

“Hey, there’s a little alcove in the side of the hill over there. Maybe we can stay dry until it passes.” Conor said, grabbing your hand and dashing for the dry overhang.

 

“Thank God. We’d be freezing if we got soaked and tried to hike back.” You laughed, thankful Conor had seen the little cave.

 

You both pulled your blanket’s and books back out. Sitting on your blanket and sharing Conor’s for warmth. Conor started working on the song again, while you searched for the walkie. Finally finding it in the bottom of your bag, you also grabbed a protein bar and a water bottle and handed them to Conor. “Here, eat one of these. Who knows how long we’ll be stuck up here.”

 

Pressing the button on your walkie, you spoke. “Guys, can anyone hear me?” “Jack? Caspar?”

 

They heard the walkie from the tent and rushed to grab it. “Hey, Y/n. What’s up? You alright?” Jack replied.

 

“First, we’re safe. Second, It’s pouring rain up here right now, which means you’ll get it in about 10 minutes. There are tarps in the back of the second SUV that you can secure to the tops of the tents to make sure they don’t leak.”

 

Hearing you talking to Jack, Caspar ran to the SUV to start working on them.

 

“There are also towels with the tarps that you can put right inside the tent doors so we don’t trail water and mud into the tents.”

 

“So you’re stuck in the rain, but you’re making sure we’re okay?” Jack teased you.

 

“Oh, fuck off Jack.” You laughed. “You need to hurry. I’d rather be able to sleep in a dry tent.”

 

“Caspar is already working on the tarps. Are you guys soaked?” Jack asked.

 

“Thank you Caspar. And no, we’re dry.” You replied, Conor asking for the walkie.

 

“Jack, remember that little like rock cave we found when we were up here yesterday?” He spoke into the walkie.

 

“Ah, smart. Okay. Are you guys just going to wait it out in there?”

 

Conor handed you back the walkie. “We have water and a handful of snacks and bars, so we should be fine for a while. We’ve got our little blankets with us, too.” You replied.

 

“Well I’m going to help Caspar ready the camp site. I’ll keep this on me though.” Jack said, moving to wake Oli and Mikey up.

 

“Perfect. Make sure Josh doesn’t try to be a knight in shining armor when he gets back? Conor and I really are safe and dry.” You said, knowing he’d probably come for you anyways.

 

“I’ll try, but if he takes a swing at me, I’m telling him where you are.” Jack laughed into the walkie. “Oh, shit. I can already see the rain hitting a few yards from us. Stay safe. Let me know if we need to do anything else.”

 

“Will do.” You said, putting the walkie back in your bag.

 

“I know I’d usually be the one complaining right now, but this is kind of perfect.” Conor said, handing you his notebook so you could read through the lyrics he had added.

 

“I love rain, so I’m perfectly content to wait it out.” You replied. “feeling inspired?” you asked him.

 

“Yup. Maybe I just needed to get out of my comfort zone.” He said, scooting a bit closer to you, pointing to a part of the song. “What do you think about that?”

 

You two finished the song and had actually started another one all about this trip when you heard the walkie click.

 

“Hey guys, you there?” Oli’s voice came through.

 

“Yup, still safe and dry.” Conor replied. “Though we are being eyed by a hungry looking squirrel.” He added, joking around.

 

“Glad to hear it.” Oli laughed. “It’s still raining down here, but we’ve secured everything and tried to keep the fire going. Is it still bad up there?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, if anything it’s raining harder than it was earlier. We’re just working on songs, so we really are fine.” Conor replied.

 

“Good, good. We’ll let you know when Joe and Josh get back.” He said.

 

“Thanks, Oli.” You grabbed the walkie.

 

Joe and Josh had left the store over an hour ago, but the rain was a problem. It made it hard for the smaller cars on the road to make it up the hills and it was backing up traffic.

 

“No one back at camp has service, Josh. We can’t do anything until we get back.” Joe said, trying to calm Josh down.

 

“I’m just worried.” He replied, looking defeated.

 

“We give the boys a lot of shit, but they’re capable. And Y/n probably already has the camp waterproofed. Your bloody girlfriend is a Jill of all trades.” Joe tried to lighten the mood.

 

“Josh finally cracked a smile. “You’re right. I just hate not being there.”

 

“We’ll be there soon, mate. 20 minutes tops.” Joe said, seeing some of the smaller cars give up and pull to the side of the road.

 

Meanwhile, you and Conor had given up on writing for a bit. “We need to record the second song right when we get back. Make a video using footage from the drive up and pictures we’ve all taken.” Conor said.

 

“Definitely. This has been way better than staying in a hotel somewhere for vacation.” You smiled back at him.

 

“How long do you reckon it would take us to get back to camp if we were rushing?” Conor asked, looking deep in thought.

 

“In the rain? Probably 20 minutes.” You replied. “We should wait a little while longer, though. Rain usually doesn’t last this long without little breaks.”

 

“I think we should make a run for it. We can warm up at camp. 20 minutes isn’t that bad.” Conor suggested.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want either of us slipping and getting hurt either, so if we do this, you let me lead and you listen to me.” You said, staring at him until he agreed.

 

“Yes, mum.” He laughed. “Lets wrap the stuff that can get ruined by water in the blankets and put them in the bags.” He started packing everything up.

 

“Finish your water and your bar, and then make sure your shoes are tied tightly and your bag is clipped tight to you.” You said, packing everything but the walkie. “This is waterproof, so I’m going to keep it out.”

 

“One, two…..three.” you counted out together, making a beeline for the trees.

 

Joe and Josh finally arrived back at camp, pulling up next to the other SUV and rolling the window down. “Are you guys all in the truck?” Joe asked.

 

“No, Conor and Y/n are waiting out the storm in the little cave we found when we were up there. We’ve been checking on them with the walkie.” Caspar said.

 

Jack added “She warned us about the rain, so we tarped the tents and built up the wood around the fire to keep it going. We got everything inside before it started raining.”

 

“Give us the walkie.” Josh said, hating that you weren’t in camp.

 

“Josh, she literally told me to tell you not to be a knight in shining armor.” Jack laughed. “They’re safe.”

 

Once Josh got the walkie, he tried getting a hold of you. “Y/n? Conor?” he said, getting out of the truck and walking to the back, opening and standing under the open hatch door.

 

“You made it back!” You said into the walkie.

 

“Are you guys okay?” he asked.

 

“We made a break for it. I think we’re like 2 minutes away from camp. It’s not raining as hard as it was.” You said, following the path down.

 

“It’s only sprinkling here, so you’re going in the right direction. Are you soaked?” Josh asked.

 

“Yeah, we’re both drenched.” You laughed into the walkie. “I can see camp!”

 

Josh left the walkie in the back of the truck and ran towards you guys. He grabbed your bags and threw them in the truck to dry. Helping you into the tent, while Conor ran to his.

 

“You’re shivering.” Josh said, pulling out a pair of sweats and his sweatshirt.

 

Stripping completely, you threw on the pants he handed you and put on a shirt before adding his sweatshirt. “I am beyond cold.” You said, using a towel to try to dry your hair.

 

“Come here.” Josh pulled you into his lap and pulled both blankets around you. He rubbed his hands up and down your arms and your back. Soon, you were starting to warm up a bit. Looking around, you noticed little squares everywhere.

 

“Why is our tent filled with condoms?” you laughed.

 

“I didn’t even notice.” Josh said, picking one up. “These are Caspar’s, so I’m assuming they’re teasing us.” He laughed.

 

“I vote we stay up later than them and scatter the condoms in their tents after they go to sleep.” You laughed.

 

“That is definitely happening.” Josh agreed, picking up another one. “Blueberry flavored?” He raised his eyebrow, questioning what was in his hand.

 

“Maybe we’ll keep this one for later.” You said, snatching it from him and throwing it in his bag, kissing him before he could respond.


	6. Chapter 6

Joe and Caspar unloaded the truck once the rain completely stopped. The campsite was still wet, but the fire survived and none of the tents had leaked. Trying to give you a break from all of the cooking, Oli started preparing dinner.

 

“Joe, is this stuff for meat and veg kabobs?” Oli asked him.

 

“Yeah, we figured it was an easy meal for the fire.” Joe replied.

 

“Perfect.” Oli said, starting to prepare the kabobs. “Want to get the fire set up to cook?” he asked Caspar.

 

“Can do.” He replied, setting up a little metal grate to grill on.

 

Smelling the food, you and Josh looked at each other with questioning looks. You put socks and shoes on, and brushed out your messy tangled hair. Leaving the tent, you noticed the boys had take over, preparing dinner and cleaning up the camp after the storm.

 

“Aww, you guys are awesome." You said, hugging Oli.

 

"You've been taking care of all of us this whole time. Figured we'd give you a break." He said, keeping an arm around you.

 

"Is Conor still in his tent?" you asked, noticing everyone was around the fire except for him.

 

"Yeah, he changed and snuggled up in the tent. He may still be asleep." Jack said.

 

"Let me go check on him." you said, walking over to their tent. "Conor?" you called. "You awake?"

 

Not getting an answer, you opened the tent door. He was awake, he just couldn't hear you. He had his headphones in his ears, recording little snippets of the two songs you had written on his phone. "Hey!" he said, patting the spot next to him. "I just didn't want us to forget any of the parts we wrote."

 

Putting the earbud he handed you in your ear, you listened to him play back the song. "I love it. Good idea, too. I hate when I finally get something and then I forget it before I can write it down or record it."

 

"Dinner's ready!" Oli called out.

 

"Thank God. I'm starving." Conor said, crawling out of the tent.

 

"He's alive!" Caspar teased Conor.

 

You made your way to Josh, snuggling into his side. "Dinner is great, Oli. Thank you."

 

"I'm glad." he replied.

 

"I know what game we're playing tonight." Joe said, with a mischievous grin on his face. "Jack, remember the video you did with Oli? Drink it or shot it?"

 

"Oh, god. No more beans." Oli whined.

 

"No, no. We're playing the same game, but with actual shots. You get to ask someone a question and if they don't want to answer, they take a shot." Joe said.

 

"Sounds good to me." Josh said.

 

"I'm in." Caspar added.

 

"Alright, someone grab the booze." you laughed, walking to your tent to grab a blanket for you and Josh. It had gotten pretty late and the rain left the air quite chilly. "Make sure you guys put on sweaters and extra socks tonight. It's going to be a cold one."

 

"First question then, Y/n." Joe laughed. "Do you baby us because you think we're stupid or because you like being the mom of the group."

 

Josh laughed, too, handing you a shot which you immediately downed.

 

Everyone's grumbles could be heard. "We're not stupid!" "I mean I did forget the tent, but I'm super manly." "I managed to cook dinner just fine!"

 

"Guys, guys. I'm totally kidding. I don't think you're stupid at all. I think I just like taking care of you lot." you laughed. "Really. I couldn't ask for better men in my life." You said, pecking Josh on the lips. "Okay, ummm....Mikey. Last week when you 'went home because your phone died' were you really going to meet up with that girl that was visiting from L.A.?"

 

"Oh, shit." Mikey said, blushing. "Someone hand me a shot."

 

"I knew it!" yelled Jack, passing the vodka.

 

"Nice, LP." Conor added.

 

"Jack. Is it true that you and Lydia snuck off for some private time at Vfest?" Mikey asked.

 

"Oh, fuck me. I think I need a shot to answer this question." he joked. "Yeah, yeah. We got pretty comfortable."

 

"I knew it!" Caspar laughed, slapping Jack on the back.

 

"Josh." Jack cleared his throat. "Did you or did you not get laid last night?" he asked Josh, but he was staring at you. In fact, all of the boys were staring at you.

 

"Fuck it." Josh looked at you and you shrugged your shoulders. "Yes. Yes I did."

 

"I'll drink to that." you said, downing another shot, earning you guys cheers and cat calls from the boys.

 

You all stayed up much later than you had the first two nights. You were trying to build the fire up so that it would last into the night and Josh was making sure the cold groceries were on ice and that the trucks were locked up.

 

"Everyone asleep?" you asked him.

 

"I believe so." he said. "Is it time?"

 

"Fuck yes." you said, rushing to your tent and grabbing the bag of condoms you had collected from Jack's prank. "You scatter those in that tent and I'll scatter these in this one. "

 

Once you were finished, you crawled into your tent trying not to laugh too loudly. "I'm exhausted." you said, not even bothering to climb under the blankets.

 

"I bet. You guys practically ran back to camp in the freezing rain." He said, pulling the blanket from under you and pulling you to his chest. "You need to stay warm, love." He wrapped both blankets around the two of you.

 

"Oh, yeah. I kind of forgot about the storm earlier. I'm also really drunk, and that makes me sleepy." you laughed, eyes still closed.

 

"I think we all are." he chuckled with you. "Sweet dreams, y/n." he said, kissing your hair and making sure you were snug against him.

 

The next two days were spent being pretty lazy. You went for small hikes, but mostly you just enjoyed each other's company. Since you were leaving camp tomorrow, you wanted to make the best of your last full day here. Having woken up early after a pretty early night in, you prepared the last of the breakfast food.

 

"Hey, guys? Anyone interested in packing our lunch and picnicking at the lake today?" you asked the group.

 

"For sure!" Joe cheered.

 

"That sounds perfect." Josh said, coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around you. "Tell me what to do to help."

 

"Well, never stop doing this, for one." you folded your arms over his.

 

"I'm pretty sure I can keep it up." he laughed, kissing you on the cheek.

 

"Maybe help Mikey pack up the food?" you suggested.

 

"No problem." Josh replied, grabbing some sandwich stuff and some bags of crisps.

 

Finally making it to the lake, You guys set out some blankets and pillows with the food and supplies. Josh had been quiet the whole hike to the lake. You and Josh jumped in the lake first, him pulling you in with him. He started swimming towards the middle, pretty far away from the group, so you followed him trying to keep up. When he stopped swimming, you made your way to him and put your arms around his neck.

 

"What's going on with you?" you asked, kissing him.

 

"I want to talk to you about something, but I'm nervous about your response." He said, wrapping his arms around your waist.

 

"Hey. I told you never to be nervous to talk to me about stuff. I'm not going anywhere." you reassured him. "What's going on?"

 

Josh kissed you and then rested his forehead against yours. "I don't want to have to hide this."

 

"What do you mean?" you asked, bringing your hand up to rest on his cheek.

 

"I mean...I don't want to be one of those couples that tries to keep their relationship secret from everyone. Trying to not get caught in our friend's vlogs and saying we're 'just friends' in videos." Josh sighed, "I want to be able to show you off and tell people how much I love you and how proud I am of you and how beautiful I think you are." He finally made eye contact with you, again.

 

"Josh, I would never want to hide this." you said. "Plain and simple."

 

"Really?" He asked, expecting a fight.

 

"Really. Why on earth would I want to hide the best thing that's ever happened to me?" you asked, pressing your lips to his with a little more gusto than before.

 

"I'm such an idiot. I've been worried about this since yesterday and I could have just asked. you." He laughed,

 

"I told you to just talk to me about stuff. Don't let it stress you out." you trailed kisses from his cheek down his neck. "Pretty sure you just told me you love me, too." You said, swimming toward the boys.

 

"I was under stress! You can't hold it against me!" he called, swimming after you.

 

When you made it close to the dock, you stopped and turned, waiting for Josh to catch up. "I don't know. I clearly heard you say you wanted to tell people how much you love me."

 

Being able to stand in the waist high water, Josh picked you up and spun you around, letting you wrap your legs around his waist. "Well, I kind of meant it."

 

"That's okay. I kind of think I love you too."

 

"Aye, lovebirds. Lunch time!" Conor called from the dock.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone ate and napped and swam until late afternoon. “Ready to head back?” Caspar asked the group.

 

“You know what? Leave our blankets and pillows. I want to stay out here a bit longer.” you said, looking over at Josh.

 

“Do you want us to leave any of the food?” Oli asked, packing up the supplies.

 

“No, we’re good. We have water and snacks in our bags.” Josh replied, helping the boys pack everything else up.

 

As the boys started their walk back to the campsite, they called back teasing the two of you. “Wrap it up, Josh!” “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

 

"You think they'll ever let up?" Josh asked, coming to lay next to you on the blanket. 

 

 

"No. No, I don't." you laughed, "But, to be fair they've been waiting for us to actually get together for about a year. Let them have their fun." 

 

 

"True. I kind of don't want to leave here." Josh said, scooting closer to you and laying his head on your chest. 

 

 

"Me either." you replied, running your hands through his hair. "But you know what?" 

 

 

"What?" he answered, nuzzling his face into your chest. 

 

 

"Nothing has to change when we get back. We can go on walks and take showers together and fall asleep in each other's arms." You replied. "There will just be less bugs and better air conditioning." you laughed. 

 

 

lifting his head to look at you, Josh smiled. "You're right. And I can't wait to take you out on a real date." 

 

 

"Feeling romantic?" you asked, smiling up at him. 

 

 

"I think you bring it out in me." he replied, dipping down to kiss you. 

 

 

"Mmmmm, I'm happy to inspire this kind of behavior." you said, letting yourself get lost in the kiss. 

 

 

You felt his hands start to push your shirt up and you got a bit nervous. You were definitely in the mood, but it was still plenty light outside. 

 

 

"Grab the other blanket." you said, hoping to cover the two of you up. 

 

 

"It's not cold, though." He replied, placing kisses on your stomach as he pulled your shirt over your head. 

 

 

"But it's daytime." you said. "Anyone could see." 

 

 

"We're the only ones out here." he said, slipping your bathing suite top off. 

 

 

"I know." you replied, noticing the light go off in his head. 

 

 

"You don't want me to see you?" he asked, making sure he understood. 

 

 

Covering your boobs with your hands, you answered. "We've only done this in the dark." 

 

 

"Is it because you don't think I'll like what I see?" he asked, his hands coming to replace yours, covering your breasts. 

 

 

"I just...I don't know. Isn't everyone insecure?" you asked, seeing his face soften. 

 

 

"We're not using the other blanket." he said, leaning down to kiss you. "You need to really listen to what I'm about to say." Josh let his hands uncover your breasts and held your hands down so you couldn't cover them. Placing kisses on both of them, he said "I love your body. Every bit of it. Every freckle and every soft curve." he let your hands go, trailing his lips down your stomach to the top of your bathing suit bottoms. "I love every stretch mark and every scar." he said, untying and pulling away your bathing suit. "I love feeling your legs tangle with mine when we sleep." he said, kissing down each of your thighs. Coming back up to hover over you, he kissed your lips. "I love feeling your arms wrap around me and your cold ass feet press against my legs when you're trying to get warm."You both laughed. "You don't have anything to hide, love." 

 

 

Josh sat up and stripped, pulling you to sit up with him. Putting a condom on, he pulled you to straddle him, both of you sitting up facing each other. You slowly lowered yourself onto his impressive erection. Groaning, he asked, "Do you feel better?" 

 

 

"Yeah. You always make me feel better." you said before moaning his name. 

 

 

"Oh, yeah. We don't have to be quiet." his lips found their way to a sensitive spot under your ear. 

 

 

"Josh! Do that again." you said in a breathy voice. 

 

 

He had sucked a pretty dark red mark into your skin, but you didn't care. Everything with Josh felt so good. Tilting you back until you were laying on the blanket, Josh hovered above you, thrusting into you and holding on to one of your thighs. Your fingernails leaving trails down his back. "You can go harder, baby." you encouraged Josh, knowing he was holding back. 

 

 

"Y/n!" he called out your name, half moaning. He rolled you two over, and continued to thrust up into you. 

 

"Josh, I'm so close." you said, his hands wriggling in between you two to find your clit. 

 

 

"Come on, baby." he said. 

 

 

You both hit your climax one after the other, lazily letting your orgasm's roll through your bodies. 

 

"We need to make this trip a yearly thing. I totally get this sex outdoors stuff." you said making him laugh

 

 

You laid naked on the blanket, wrapped up in each other until the sun had completely gone down. You talked and made out and looked at the stars and maybe fooled around a bit more. 

 

"They're going to come looking for us soon." Josh said, reminding you that you were both still completely naked. 

 

"Let's head back. I'm actually exhausted. Swimming always takes it out of me." You replied, grabbing your swimsuit and shirt. 

 

When you got back to camp, the guys were all laughing around the fire, eating left overs and sharing stories. "Look who finally decided to show up?" Mikey spotted you first. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Tease all you want." You laughed, throwing your blankets into the tent and joining everyone around the circle. 

 

"I will, because you have a massive hickey on your neck." Jack pointed out.

 

"That would be my bad." Josh sat next to you, pulling you to his side. 

 

Your final night continued on, full of laughter and great memories. When you finally went to bed, Josh fell asleep first. You had stepped out to make sure you didn't leave the SUV keys out and when you returned he was asleep. 

 

When you finally got ready for bed, you decided to wake him a bit so he'd come cuddle you. "Josh." You said running your hand up and down his bare side. "Baby, come here." 

 

He woke up and asked what was wrong. "Are you alright?"

 

"Of course, silly. Just come here." You said, guiding him to snuggle into your side. With his head on your chest and his arm and leg thrown over you, you finally closed your eyes for the night. 

 

The next morning, you and Josh woke up first to start packing up camp. Taking down your tent and fully extinguishing the fire. Packing up the trash bags to be dropped off and dumping the water from the ice chest. Slowly the other boys woke up, packing their own things into the trucks. 

 

"I'm going to miss this place." Caspar fake cried. 

 

"Me too, buddy." Jack held him, faking tears of his own.

 

"I'm going to miss it, but I'm excited to record a few things, now." Conor added. 

 

"I have to go back to work next week." Mikey grumbled. 

 

"Aww, you'll still end up at ours every evening." Josh told him. 

 

"That's true." He said, laughing. 

 

Packing the last of your belongings, Joe and Conor took the two drivers seats, letting you and Josh to share a backseat. Climbing into Conor's SUV, with Jack in the front, Josh opened his arms and you made yourself comfortable. You both slept the whole way back to London. 

 

When Conor realized you were both asleep and that we had cell service again, he told Jack to snapchat you two on both of their phones. 

 

"Look at how fucking adorable they are." Jack spoke to the camera, sending the snap to his story. 

 

"They're gonna kill me." Jack said. 

 

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure they're happy for everyone to know." He said, looking at you two in the rear view mirror. 

 

When you woke up, your Twitter accounts were going mad with screenshots from Jack and Conor's snap stories. "Looks like we don't have to worry about telling everybody." You laughed.

 

"Nope. This works for me." He said, kissing you. 

 

"I'm really happy I went camping with you dorks." You said, laughing. 

 

"Me too. Sooooo how do you feel about doing the girlfriend tag?" 

 

That week was the start of the rest of your life and it couldn't have been any better.


End file.
